onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 895
Chapter 895 is titled "Pirate Luffy vs. Commander Katakuri". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 27: Hajrudin Arc - The top 5 earners of Buggy's Delivery have resigned. Hajrudin's group leaves Buggy's Delivery as Buggy is furious at their resignation. Short Summary Luffy unveils his new Gear Fourth form, Snakeman, which makes him slimmer and faster. Luffy unleashes a new set of moves against Katakuri and pushes his dodging abilities to the limit, but Katakuri manages to fight back with powerful mochi attacks. The two fighters then claim that they will end the fight and engage in a tremendously powerful clash. Long Summary Luffy activates Gear Fourth: Snakeman. The form only marginally inflates his arms and legs, but he states that he is much faster as he shoots an extremely fast punch at Katakuri. The attack seemingly misses, only to come back and hit Katakuri in the face. Luffy then strikes again, and Katakuri notices an attack coming for his side, but he is unable to defend fully against it as the strike knocks him away. He recovers and dodges another punch aimed straight at him, but realizes this time that it is wrapping around to hit him in the side and dodges it again. However, Luffy says that it is useless as his arm continues to not only keep changing direction, but increase in speed as it does so, and he successfully hits Katakuri and sends him crashing into a wall. Katakuri quickly recovers, and Luffy shoots another punch at him, but the Sweet Commander dodges it as he shapes himself into a donut and rolls toward Luffy. Powered by his momentum, Katakuri then swings out a mochi arm covered in flaming Busoshoku Haki and spikes and rams it into Luffy with great force, which he calls Diced Mochi. The stickiness of the mochi prevents Luffy from escaping as Katakuri swings his arm around before slamming it into the ground, sending Luffy crashing through the floor of Mirro-World and creating a small chasm. Luffy briefly expresses the pain he felt from that attack before jumping up to face Katakuri, and the two exchange rapid punches. The exchange ends with both of them being forced back, and after Luffy's next punch is foreseen and countered by Katakuri, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Black Mamba to move his punches around in every direction at great speed. However, Katakuri manages to gracefully dodge the attacks and kicks Luffy away before bending into a circle and rolling toward Luffy again. He says that this is the end, and Luffy counters that he will bring forth the end instead as he blows into his arm while moving his punch around toward Katakuri. Luffy's forearm expands as he unleashes Gomu Gomu no King Cobra against Katakuri's Diced Mochi, and the two of them engage in a massive clash. Quick References Chapter Notes *With Gear Fourth: Snakeman, Luffy is able to fight more evenly against Katakuri. **This form of Gear Fourth makes Luffy faster. Characters Arc Navigation